History of BainScape
BainScape v1 BainScape v1 was a server released and developed in the early summer of 2008 by Ian Bain (hence the name of the server). The server was created from AllStarScape and was not very well distinguished. It had no custom client - users only had to use the Silabsoft Client to play (this was popular with many servers at the time). Because of this, the server severely lacked in features. In light of this, Ian Bain and Rachael Hikari began developing the first client for the server. As I remember it, the main features of the client were: *Godbows *Summoning pets (puppies, birds, etc.) *Godwars bosses *Few custom items The client never evolved much beyond this because Ian Bain's computer experienced a Hard Drive crash and all the files were lost for both the client and server (contrary to some belief, Rachael Hikari never did posess the files for the client or server personally). After this, BainScape officially went dead and was unheard of for almost two years. BainScape v2 After some encouragement from previous staff members via MSN, Rachael Hikari finally decided to attempt to remake the server to the best of her memory and drastically improve it at the same time. She decided to do it with what is probably the most popular server source: DeltaScape. And then on July 20th, 2009, Rachael released the BainScape client v2. The new server shared a number of similarities to the old one: *Same home area (Ardougne) and also a similar design *Same shopping area (NPCs were also placed in similar co-ordinates) *Same skilling area *Same staff area (until v7) The clients that followed v2.5 This release was mainly to fix a few bugs with some interfaces and also marked the release of the PvP masters area. *Fixed Lunar magics interface. *Fixed Prayer interface. *Fixed Items kept on death interface. *Added PvP items & NPCs. *Added the real Armadyl plateskirt model for girls. *Added Flared trousers, Green ele', Fancy boots and Fighting boots. *Fixed the Top hat model for males. *Fixed the Spirit shield models. *Fixed the ints for Void knight equipment. *Added Seventh heaven. *Added Angel wings. v3 This release marked the release of Godwars and also made the server a lot more colourful (the sendMessage method was made colourable). *Added Godwars kill count interface. *Added Clan Chat interface. *Added Godwars objects and NPCs. *Added Katana. *Added Dragon platebody. *Added Bat mask, Cat mask, Penguin mask, Sheep mask and Wolf mask. *Fixed the ints for the Dagon'hai robes. *Added colourable sendMessage method. *Added mouse wheel compatability. *Updated Skills interface. *Added 474 font. *Added 474 herb models. *Added 474 (animated) magic logs model. *Fixed "Buy X" method. *Added clickable links. v4 This release focused on making Pest control 'much more enjoyable. It also introduced a huge number of new interfaces to make the server look much more like a 474 server. *Added Pest control interfaces (Boat, rewards and in-game). *Added 474 Weapons interface. *Added 474 Friends & Ignore lists. *Added Red Queen sword. *Added Paper bag. *Added Halo. *Added Bandos scimitar. *Added Taco (you eat it). *Added 550 Click-options menu. *Adjusted ints on ???. *Added Cool face (object). *Fixed the arms on a lot of chest equipment. *Completely fixed the Items kept on death interface. *Added 550 dungeon mapfunction. *Added 503 smog style sky/background. v5 This release included the server's first custom quest; 'Elemental Revolution. It also introduced a large number of new custom equipment, and a Donator zone. *Added Grand Exchange interfaces. *Changed Client background for once. *Added new Abyssal whip model. *Added new Dharok's greataxe model. *Added 474+ Anti-dragon shield model. *Changed name and examine info on ???. *Changed examine info on the Elemental broadswords. *Fixed special attack for Saradomin sword. *Fixed special attack for Zamorak godsword. *Added an interface for the King Black Dragon lair. *Added 503+ options tab. *Added 474+ emotes tab. *Auto-retaliate on the weapons tab actually works. *Changed some textures. *Finally fixed the Protect from Melee headicon. *Changed the prayer headicons. *Added Falador shields 1, 2 and 3. *Added new Trading interface. *Added new Shopping interface. *Added Bandos boots. *Added Flamberge. *Added new 2h/godswords standing animation. *Added White, Black, Pink, Sky-blue and yellow h'ween masks. v6 This release focused on improving many of the models which already existed and improving the look of the server as a whole. *Fixed the ints on Inferno adze. *Fixed the ints on all the Spirit shields. *Changed the staff crowns. *Added real 474 Godsword attack, block and standing animations. *Added real 474 emotes for all the Godsword special attacks. *Added 474 Rings models. (Sapphire, Emerald, etc.) *Added Blade of Awe. (Oh God, what was I thinking) *Added Skeleton costume. *Added Godbows. *Added Slayer helmet. *Added Flight cutter. *Added Blessed d'hide. *Added new Dragon longsword model. *Added new Dragon scimitar model. *Added new Magic icons. *Added new Hitmarks. *Changed loading bar/outline/text colour. (Random, I know) v7 Version 7 was the most advanced update made to the server - including 3 new custom made quests, new animations, NPCs and loads of new weapons. It also implemented Construction and Hunter as real working skills. *Added new HP bars (access with the Image button). *Added MOVING WATER! (OMG I KNOW AMAZING) *Added a couple of new cursors. *Added custom standing animation for certain weapons. *Added Vengeance gfx. *Fixed frame rate on the Godsword run animation. *Made it possible to use more characters (>, <, _, etc.). *Sorted out the Friends/Ignores list order. *Added Tormented demon. *Added new Vengeance animation. *Added enhanced Dance animation (Flared trousers). *Finally fixed the ints on PvP armour and weapons. *Improved the models for all Spirit shields. *Adjusted the ints on Flight cutter. *Adjusted the ints on Red Queen sword. *Added Glacial sceptre. *Added Ice brand. (BETA name, later became Fragarach) *Added Spirit shield. *Added Ranging amulet. *Added Dragon pickaxe. *Added Hand cannon. *Added Photon claw. *Added Rho Aias. *Added Light arrows. *Added Frozen arrows. *Added Piercing arrows. *Added Burning arrows. *Added Hunter cape & hood. *Added Construction cape & hood. *Added Butterfly net. *Added Saw. *Added Donator cape. *Added planks.